


Wasted in Paradise

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Date, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Trexel hated tropical planets.
Relationships: Bathin/Trexel Geistman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Wasted in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "wasted in paradise"

"This is nice, isn't it?"

Trexel raised his head about an inch and dourly observed the happy couples splashing about in the brilliant green ocean. The golden glint of the setting sun made the water sparkle, irritating his bleary eyes. All he felt was relief that the sun was finally going away. It made his head hurt. And maybe this awkward trip could finally end.

"Here, I don't need this anymore," he muttered, whipping off the fashionable floppy sunhat and tossing it onto to the chair to his right. He refused to look over, instead opting to tensely stir his margarita. "I don't even know why you invited me here. I hate tropical planets. And—" _I hate you_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he somehow managed to swallow it. He sipped his drink in agonized silence.

His companion, who had been watching Trexel instead of the ocean this entire time, noticed the beginnings of an unfortunate sunburn on his back, but decided not to comment on it; the very idea of him helping Trexel with his sunscreen had sent him into a tizzy earlier.

Bathin just put his sunhat back on, and let Trexel finish his drink.


End file.
